Reckless Abandon
The following page is entirely Fanfiction, not Bully related in anyway. "Bullworth Academy, the beginning of the end. I'll admit, growing up in Aberdeen, Washington and knowing it had a high crime record, I expected Bullworth's moniker of "Toughest School in the Country." to be all talk. I didn't expect to find different groups run by kids my age and younger who would stop at nothing to beat the crap out of each other if someone doesn't put them in line. With the King of the School gone, I guess that role falls on me. But, how am I supposed to put these kids in submission if I don't want a thing to do with this hellhole in the first place? I guess time will tell." -Jared Tyler Reckless Abandon is a fanfiction being currently written by ShadowRoxas134. The story takes place during the 2009-2010 school year and tells the tale of Jared Tyler and how he has to put all the kids back in line now that Jimmy has left Bullworth. Protagonist Jared Tyler Age: 17 (Start of the Story) 18 (End of the Story) Jared Tyler had grown up in Aberdeen, Washington with his mother Maria and his step-father Chad. For most of his life, Jared tried to hold a vendetta against Chad for not being his actual birth father, thinking that no one should try to take his real father's place. Over the years, Jared grew to like Chad and found out they had a lot in common with each other. When Jared was 13 years old his best friends Danny Jones and Nicole Andrews had been sent away to Bullworth Academy by their parents. The year after, Jared's then girlfriend Sarah Parker had been sent to Bullworth Academy as well. For the next three years Jared had been alone and his only friend had been his next door neighbor, Sasha Wood. The two had eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend only breaking up after Jared had to move to Bullworth Academy. Now that Jared is at Bullworth, he hopes to reconcile the lost friendship between Danny and Nicole, well just trying to get out of Bullworth and be left alone by all the other cliques. Appearance: Jared's height is 5'10 and his weight is 140 pounds. Jared has shagged brown hair, white skin with no hints of a tan, and chocolate brown eyes. When he first arrives at Bullworth he wears a blue zip-up jacket, dark blue jeans, red and white sneakers, and a red and black beanie over his head. For Halloween he goes as Rocky Balboa from the Rocky movies. His school uniform consists of a blue vest worn over a white button-up shirt, brown slacks, and red and white sneakers. In the winter, Jared wears a red and black snow jacket, gray snow pants, and black combat boots, he also wear black gloves and a red and black beanie. Supporting Characters Danny Jones Age:17 (Beginning) 18 (End) Danny and Jared have been best friends for most of their lives. Their friendship had broken due to Danny's parents sending him to Bullworth Academy. Once Jared starts attending Bullworth Academy, Danny is excited to reunite with the best friend he hasn't seen since he was 13. Once the two are reunited they start planning to form a clique of their own, thinking that Jared can avoid being harassed for being the new kid if he is shown with a group of his own to lead. This idea forms the Skater Clique which will be run by Jared, with Danny acting as a second in command. Nicole Andrews Age: 17 (Beginning) 18 (End) Nicole and Jared have been close friends since the day they were born. Nicole had lived two houses away from Jared all their lives. Their mothers were close friends in high school and had their children within a month of each other. The friendship came to halt once Nicole had been sent to Bullworth. When Jared starts attending, she is ecstatic to see the friend she hasn't talked to in four years. She joins the skater clique, acting as mother figure to them. Looking out for their safety and acting as a voice of reason telling either Danny or Jared when things get too heated between the skaters and another clique. Vanessa Smythe Age: 17 (Beginning) 18 (End) Vanessa meets Jared on the first day of classes. The two don't get along at first because Jared judges Vanessa for being a prep stating that she could care less about the lesser people and that she just wants to look good by befriending a new kid. Vanessa is offended and stops talking to Jared for a while. Once the two realize their first impression wasn't a good one, they give the other a second chance and come to find that they have more in common then they thought. Blake Everett Age: 14 (Beginning) 15 (End) Blake is a member of the Skater Clique. He is closer to Jared than Skylar is because he and Jared have a big sibling/little sibling relationship type with each other. Because he is one of the younger members in the group, Jared feels the need to protect him from the other cliques. Blake appreciates the gestures, but wants to prove to Jared that his age doesn't affect how well he can handle a situation with other cliques. Skylar Adams Age:14 (Beginning) 15 (End) Skylar is a member of the Skater Clique. She is closer to Nicole than any other group members because the two have a big sibling/little sibling type relationship with each other, much like Blake and Jared. She is underestimated by Danny and Blake because of her gender, they think she's not as good of a skater or as a good of a fighter as they would be. Minor Characters Julian Burkhart Age 16 (Beginning) 17 (End) Jared and Julian meet as soon as Jared ends up at Bullworth Academy. The two boys share a room with Algernon Papadopoulos and Trent Northwick. Julian is nice enough to give Jared a proper tour of the campus and later offers him to join the nerd clique, stating that the more firepower they have, the less likely they are to be picked on. Jared kindly refuses not wanting to be a part of a group at the moment. Natalie Morgan Age 17 (Beginning) 18 (End) Natalie meets Jared after Vanessa and Jared have their falling out. She tries to mediate the situation and tells Jared about how unlike most of the preps she and Vanessa actually do like talking to the less fortunate. Jared realizes his mistake and asks Natalie to talk to Vanessa and see if they can have a second chance to get to know each other. Wyatt Connors Age 15 (Beginning) 16 (End) Being a member of the Bullies, Wyatt proved his status as one by giving Jared hell just for being a new kid. Despite this, Jared doesn't view Wyatt as a threat and ignored the goading given to him by Wyatt and his fellow group members. It wasn't until Wes had spread a rumor about Christy cheating on him for Jared that things became serious in their hostility for one another. After the two fight it out in the hole, Jared says he wasn't involved with Christy and if he wanted to piss Wyatt off he wouldn't do such a middle school tactic like spreading rumors. Wyatt leaves Jared alone after this, saying that he was dumb for thinking Christy would ever want to go out with anyone else but him. Antagonist Wes Matthews Age 17 (Beginning) 18 (End) Wes arrives at Bullworth Academy a week after Jared does. He gains Jared's friendship after being admitted into the Skater Clique. Jared, however, still keeps and eye on him, as he gives off a vibe of being more "off" than the other students at Bullworth. Jared's suspicions are proven true after he spreads a rumor about Jared being in a relationship with Christy Martin, who is involved romantically with Wyatt Connors, a recruit for the Bullies. Wes apologizes for the fight that went on, and is now on a very thin line with the Skater Clique. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:ShadowRoxas134's Fanfiction